A Dragon's Passions
by Mad-Dan90
Summary: As Gabriel adjusts to his new life, he tries to adhere to the promise he made to, "move on with his life", and live. The difficulty of which lessened by those around him with both caring & desire in their hearts. And as his late lady-love had said to him in the past, "Don't ignore passion when it calls you by name". (M-Rated Side-Story to, "Of Dragons' Sorrows & Souls Reborn".)


***A/N: This will have some material of a suggestive, and decidedly adult nature. If such content isn't to your tastes, I personally won't begrudge you that. Thank you for visiting. Have a pleasant day. ^_^***

* * *

 **1st CHAPTER-The Request**

Resting comfortably upon her bed, the lvl-2 homunculus nurse Mina was completely bare for the cool air of the room, which did well in caressing the warmth of her soft, smooth skin, which had a bright, fair, and glisteningly healthy complexion. A satisfied smile decorated her beautifully cute expression as she stretched out her relaxed limbs with a satisfied moan. A hot sigh escaped her glossy lips as the she looked down with her ruby red eyes to gaze upon the firm twin, pink peaks of her nipples.

At 5½ feet (167.6cm), and 100 lbs (45.4 kg), with the appearance of a 19 year old, her small body had the exquisite feminine curves that would excite lust in nearly any man. The soft, almond brown strands of her mid-length hair were spread out over her pillow as she moved her hands behind her head. Mina's modest bust was no less beautiful as her steady breathing kept her twin peaks continuously rising and falling.

"Hmm...~ Being 'friends with benefits', is not so bad.~" Mina said with a purr.

The expression on her face was one of contentment as there was nary a thing in the world to bother her. Then, a nearby door that led to their bathroom opened, and as Mina barely lifted her head she saw the beautiful naked form of her roommate, fellow nurse, and "friend with benefits", Addison-Rei casually walk in as she was still in the process of drying her air.

She was a lvl-5 human that had the appearance of a 20 year old with pearl white hair and sky blue eyes. She was 5½ feet (167.6cm) tall and 110 lbs (49.9 kg), and had a nicely curvaceous body shape, with a much more filled out bust and buttocks that lightly bounced as she walked to her bed with a slight sashay in her hips.

As Mina continued to ogle Addison-Rei, her pale but healthy skin glistened from the moisture that had yet to completely dry off from a recent shower, and as the cool air met her chest, her pink nipples stood at attention. Mina stared at Addison-Rei's chest longingly as she licked her lips, imagining them caressing her friend's twin pink peaks.

Addison-Rei smirked as she noticed this and as she finished drying her hair, she placed the towel at the foot of her bed, got up and sat next to Mina, still smirking as she spoke in a sultry manner.

"Oh, what's going on in that little head of yours, Mimi? Something lewd and naughty, right?~"

"He he he. You know me too well, Addy.~" Mina replied with a chuckle.

She then reaches up with her left hand and begins to caress Addison-Rei's right breast. Her slender fingers glide over the surface of the skin as her thumb and index finger then gently tugs and massages the erect nipple. Addison-Rei simply smiles, with an occasional moan escaping her lips as she then speaks in a playful tone.

"I see you still love to play with my goods, eh small chest?~"

"Oh! Addy!~"

"Ha he he he he!~"

Mina exclaims in exasperation as she pouts, while Addison-Rei giggles and chuckles at the reaction. She then lies down next to Mina and winks as she speaks in a friendly manner.

"He he. Sorry, Mimi, but you're just too easy a target."

"Oh, you're so mean Addy.~"

"Hm. Maybe a little."

They both chuckle as their soft, smooth bodies press against each other in an embrace, closing their eyes, and allowing the comfort of their shared warmth to relax them. Mina's thoughts begin to wander as Addison-Rei's hands do the same on the skin of her thighs, torso, and shoulders. She thinks back to the events that led to things ending up like this.

It was the time when Addison-Rei had been brought to their room after "assisting" their Lord Gabriel with his recovery. That was the start of things, for when Mina saw just how happy and contented Addison-Rei was, she had to admit to herself that she wanted to experience that. Despite the complications, and her own trepidations and fears, her wish had come true, and it was all mostly due to their master.

She remembered a conversation she had with Addison-Rei after their first time in bed together, and how their master had actually helped her to reach her decision, despite everything that had happened to him. She also recalled what Addison-Rei had said as she spread the news throughout the 8th-floor's Sanctuary of Ianuaria.

Their master Gabriel stated that he would not use his supreme authority over Dracon's Keep to take to his bed whomever he wished, but instead made it clear that he wished only those who would choose for themselves to go to his bed. Although everyone felt that it was his right to do so, and they all would happily comply, she and everyone else found their loyalty and respect for him grew even more from that revelation.

 **(A/N: Refer to chapters 5, 6, 7, & 8, from, "Of Dragons' Sorrows & Souls Reborn")**

Something else grew within Mina as time passed. It was a gnawing curiosity as she recalled Addison-Rei's face and behavior after a night with him. How she almost had a glow about her after being bedded by their master. As much as they had enjoyed each other's company within the span of a month, she had yet to see that same glow from her after each of their times together.

After a moment her curiosity had gotten the better of her, and seemingly without thinking, she let her question slip.

"Addy?~ I... I was wondering. Who do prefer in bed? Me, or Lord Gabriel?"

Addison-Rei lifted her head up and perked a brow in confusion at the suddenness of the unusual question. She saw the uncharacteristically serious and inquisitive expression on Mina's face, and a grin flashed across hers as an idea took root in her mind, and she answered with a happy expression on her face.

"Well, that's easy.~ Lord Gabriel of course!"

"Whaa..!"

Mina was dumbfounded as her mouth hung open. She didn't know what to expect when she unthinkingly asked that question, or even what she was doing until the words had left her mouth. Still, it was like her brain had frozen from the shock of Addison-Rei's answer. Seeing this the white haired nurse spoke in a casual, carefree manner.

"Why the surprise?~ I have told you how wonderful Lord Gabriel is in bed, did I not?~"

"Eh?... Oh! I... um... yes, you have..." Mina replies in dejection.

"Hahahaha! Aw, don't be like that.~ After all, that much should be expected of the lord and master of this wondrous Keep, right?~" Addison-Rei says with a friendly laugh and a wink.

"Hm. I guess..." Mina says in a low, contemplative tone.

Addison-Rei's jovial demeanor was lost on Mina as she sank into a swirl of reactions, emotions, and thoughts. Her friend's reaction, though expected, was still a shock to her, but not in a way she was excepting. Curiosity, overwhelming and palpable overcame her consciousness. If her friend was like this after only ONE night with their master, whereas they'd shared a month's worth, then that begged the question: just what is it like?

Then in a flash, an idea had burst forth into her mind. It was like she had stepped through a door, slammed it shut, and locked it behind her; she would experience it for herself, and see if it was truly as great as her friend had made it out to be. As soon as that thought solidified itself in her mind, a shiver ran up and down the lengths of her spine. Excitement and warmth which she could not identify filled her, and just then her friend spoke in her usual jovial tone.

"Mimi.~ Oooh, Mimi?~ Dracon's Keep to Mimi? Are you there?~"

"Eh? Oh! Sorry Addy.~ My mind wandered."

"He he. I could tell. Something on that lewd and dirty mind of yours?~"

"Addy..." Mina looks away briefly in embarrassment, before hardening her resolve and looking back to her friend, and surprising her.

"Addy, Lord Gabriel should be emerging from his training today, right?"

"Um, yeah. He should. Why?" Addison-Rei asks in a confused tone as she sits up.

"Well... I... I would like to see him. I... I want to experience him like you did!"

Addison-Rei's eyes widened in surprise at the earnest reply she was given. Coupled with the determined expression Mina had on her face, she could only smile. However, the smile itself had an undertone mischievousness that was lost on Mina as she replied.

"Are you really sure that you want to go to our lord's bed?" She said, still with a smile, but now proud and kindly.

"Y-Yes, I do. I want to experience for myself what gave you that 'glow', Addy.~ I..." Mina tried to continue before Addison-Rei's left index finger rested on her lips, stopping her.

"I understand. You don't need to say anymore. After our shift is over, I'll take you over to Lord Gabriel's chambers myself. Okay?"

"I... Thank you, Addy!~"

"You're very welcome, Mimi. Oh! And I can promise you one thing: you will not not regret it.~ He he. Now come on. It's almost time for work." Addison-Rei says with a playful chuckle.

"R-Right!~"

After that agreement, they both sat up from their respective positions, and got dressed for their day's work, with Mina having a look of both trepidation and excitement, and Addison-Rei an expression of triumph as she thinks to herself...

 _'This should be reeeeally interesting.~'_

* * *

Hours later in the evening, Addison-Rei walked the shining blue and sliver halls of the 8th-floor with Mina trailing behind. Walking towards their Lord Gabriel's chambers, she had a happy and expectant countenance as she trod along with an extra spring in her steps, and her head held high. In comparison, Mina was walking with her head held low in worry and uncertainty. However, beneath that something else stirred.

Mina's heart was pounding mightily in her chest as she walked forward. At first blush she thought it was her usual nervousness, but as she thought about it and search her feelings, she found that she wasn't simply nervous. She felt... excitement? Her eyes widened at that realization.

 _'What does this mean? Am I... excited? Truly? Lord Felix, my dear creator and the fellow architect to the fallen Lady Alisha, guide me...'_

As Mina concluded her inner most thoughts as if in prayer, she bumped into Addison-Rei's backside with an "OMF!". She halted any attempts to inquire why she halted, when she looked around and realized they were already directly outside their lord's personal chambers. Addison-Rei swiftly turned around and looked Mina in the eyes with a stern expression before softly, but firmly speaking.

"Now remember what I said, Mimi. Lord Gabriel will take only those who are willing to his bed. If you falter in any way in your request, and this is over. Don't be 'wishy-washy', and for the love of the Lady, don't embarrass me, or yourself. Got. It?" She concluded with a low, firm growl.

Mina gulped, but then for a moment, her eyes hardened, and she fervently nodded twice in the affirmative. In response, Addison-Rei's expression soften, and then smiled in a way that was akin to a teacher smiling to their apprentice. She then firmly, but playfully patted Mina on the left shoulder as she spoke in a happy tone with a wink.

"Alright then. Nothing to worry about. Just follow my lead. Like we talked about."

Mina silently nodded again, and Addison-Rei turned to face the two elf guards on either side of the door. They made no motion to stop her, and simply nodded in understanding and even smiled at them as Addison-Rei lightly knocked on the sturdy double doors to their Lord Gabriel's chambers. The sound seemed to echo in Mina's skull and for a brief moment her usual nervousness returned.

"Enter." His voice softly replied on the other side.

After giving his approval, one of the the doors was opened by a guard, and they went in promptly and gracefully whilst closing the door behind them. As Gabriel looked upon them from his seat, Addison still looked as proud and confident as ever, whilst Mina appeared nervous and fidgety. From what he was told, that seemed to be normal for the homunculus nurse, although something was amiss to his senses. Before he could ponder its meaning, Addison-Rei addressed him.

"Good evening, Lord Gabriel. I'm happy to see you are well.~" She said in a friendly tone and a smiling face as they both bowed.

Gabriel calmly smiled at the display as he replied in an equally friendly manner.

"Thank you, Addison. It has been a while. I trust you are doing well?"

"Oh, why yes, my lord!~ In fact, it's been great. I merely hoped you could spare some of your time, as you once said that I was always welcomed to an audience."

"Of course you are. I'm merely going over some reports. It's nothing that cannot wait until tomorrow. Please, tell me what's on your mind. I assume it has something to do with you bringing Mina here."

"Oh, indeed my lord. She has... a request.~" Addison-Rei says with a slight smirk.

She motions Mina to step forward, whom looked nervous, but also had a determined expression in her eyes as she looked upon Gabriel. He did not fail to notice this as he studied her expression and body language. He surmised it must have been serious and he decided to speak to her in a gentle tone to set her at ease.

"Go on, Mina. It's okay. Whatever it is you need to discuss, I am listening. Feel free to speak your mind."

 _'Oh.~ Lord Gabriel is so gentle and kind. It's as Addy said. I can do this!~'_

Mina seemed to relax as she breathed a sigh of relief, and then seemed to become even more serious as she then spoke in a formal tone.

"My Lord Gabriel. I, Mina of the Sanctuary of Ianuaria, request to be bedded by you!~"

"..."

For a moment, which seemed to stretch on for an eternity, there was silence in Gabriel's private chambers. So sudden was her request that he was momentarily dumbfounded, only able blink a few times before a single sound left his lips.

"Huh?"

Gabriel looked on in utter confusion, and then sighed heavily as he spied the smiling face of Addison-Rei.

 _'Why do I have the feeling that this was her idea? No matter. I'll simply turn them away once I get some answers out of her...'_

"I take it that this was your idea, Addison-Rei?"

"Oh! Not at all, my lord. You once told me that you'd only take to your bed those who were willing. You called it, 'consent'? I did exactly as you instructed and informed my fellows as to your ideals. Mina here is simply responding to those ideals.~"

Gabriel perked a brow as he gazed upon Addison-Rei, whom was just behind Mina with both her hands on her shoulders, smiling like a proud sister, or mentor would. He resisted the urge to facepalm as he thought to himself.

 _'Oh, fer cryin' out loud. I did tell her that, didn't I? And now I'm stuck in a tangled web of my own good intentions. Road to hell and all that, huh?'_

*BADUM!*

Just then, Gabriel's once calm heart beat fiercely in his chest as he masterfully hid his discomfort. He breathed shallow, measured, and steady breaths to get his spiked heart rate under control. Just then, a voice in the depths of his subconscious mind rang out.

 _/"You have no reason to deny yourself, young one. After putting yourself through a month of hell, a few moments of heaven could do well for you. Don't ignore passion when it calls you by name. Isn't that what Alisha used to say? He he he..."/_

As the voice faded, Gabriel smoothly got up and walked up to Mina. Despite the fact he towered over her at 6½ feet (198.12cm) she still had the same determined look in her eyes. He smiled warmly as he slowly and gently cupped and lifted up her chin with his thumb and index finger. Her breathing became shallow and erratic at the action as she looked up into his shining emerald colored eyes and thought to herself...

 _'What is this?! It felt like electricity went up my spine when Lord Gabriel touched me. Kya! Lord Felix guide me!'_

Her inner thoughts were interrupted when Gabriel spoke up in a deep, thoughtful tone of voice.

"Mina, answer me truly. Are you sure that this is what you want?"

"Y-Yes, my lord. Please, let me be with you for the evening." She said earnestly.

Gabriel pulled back, and nodded with understanding.

"Very well. I'll grant your request."

Mina almost immediately beamed a smile of joy and triumph at those words, whilst her fellow nurse was smiling and congratulating her. Then, as if a light bulb had gone off in her mind, Addison-Rei grins and addresses Gabriel.

"Um, my lord? If I may, can I join in?~"

He perked a brow and looked into her eyes. It didn't take him long to realize that her desire and excitement was genuine, and he chuckled in resignation as he replied with a sigh.

"Very well. Follow me."

"Yes, my lord." They both said in unison.

As Gabriel slowly walked toward the doors to his bedchamber, his thoughts were going through this recent development in an analytical fashion...

 _'I don't know what brought this on, but I have to wonder if this isn't related to Mina's creator somehow. Felix was not shy about his "preferences" as a pan-sexual. He thought I never noticed, but there were times he looked at me with attraction in his eye. Alisha was quite amused by it, and I simply didn't care since I have no interest in such things. Once again, the now living NPCs make me wonder just how much of their actions are governed by their original settings, and how much is due to the natures of their creators...'_

Gabriel's musings were cut short when he opened the double doors to his bedchamber and stepped in with the two nurses following closely behind, who both stood awed since neither had seen it before. The room had intricate designs etched with gold and silver inlay, as pillars of smoothed out blue crystal supported a room made of blue marble. All of the furniture from chairs, desks, dressers, and the nearby bed were luxurious and made of polished oak from YGGDRASIL that was even more sturdy than hardened stone.

As Gabriel walked in, they saw the head of the king sized bed resting against the wall to their left. The sheets were a shining silver colored silk that made it look more like a work of art than a bed meant for sleeping, or other things. As they both marveled, and even blushed at the sight, they both sat at the foot of the bed, gazing expectantly at the back of a now still Gabriel.

They began to wonder why he made no move to them, thinking that he would be taking the initiative as a ruler would. Then such thoughts evaporated as he slowly began to undo the silk, dark blue bathrobe he was wearing. Heat, anxiety, and anticipation was welling up within them, but then it suddenly turned to shock as they saw their lord's scarred physique.

"M-My lord!~" Exclaimed Mina.

"What happened to you Lord Gabriel?!" Addison-Rei inquired in concern.

As Gabriel turned around they both were already upon him, carefully and methodically examining his scars like trained medical professionals, their thoughts of intimacy having been pushed to their backs of their minds. Gabriel could only smile warmly at their actions as he then firmly but gently embraced them in each arm to snap them out of their frantic examinations of his body. When the warmth of his body filtered onto theirs they gasped as they looked up into his eyes with blushing faces and questioning looks.

"Be at peace ladies. I have already been examined by the Head Doctor. These scars are merely the result of my battle from one month ago."

"B-But my lord! Your body..." Addison-Rei tried to interject, only for a subtle squeeze from Gabriel's left arm to silence her.

"... Is perfectly fine. Worry not." Gabriel gently said with a warm smile that seemed to put the still concerned nurse in his left arm at ease.

Gabriel looked to his right and saw that Mina was not only fine, she was awed and even intrigued by his scarred body as she traced her slender fingers along the lines of his skin and muscles of his chiseled chest and abdomen with her right hand. Her delicate touch was like the warm and gentle caress of a lover of many years, and Gabriel found himself quite taken with her technique as it served to ignite the flames of his libido.

 _'Damn it. These girls'... Their earnest desires... are inflaming my own. Alisha... you wanted me to move on with my life... perhaps...'_

A subtle moan escaped his lips as he closed his eyes, beginning to enjoy the sensation, and allowing his earlier reticence to fall away. Addison-Rei noticed this, looked down, and grinned mischievously as she noted his "excited" state, seeing the familiar sight of her master's length and girth. Her knees then quivered as she remembered her first time being with him.

As the memories came flooding back like a tidal wave, a shock of pleasure shot down the lengths of her spine as the areas of her womanhood came alive with trembling wetness. Wrapping her right arm around his waist to keep herself propped up, Addison-Rei used her soft, slender fingers to trace the length of Gabriel's now fully erect shaft. He gave each lady in each of his arms a subtle squeeze at the stimulation his enhanced libido was receiving, filling his body with heat, but still maintained discipline and control.

These things brought Mina back from her explorations of Gabriel's upper body and torso, looking up at her master's face inquisitively. She saw his pleased and pleasured expression and then her sight instinctively trailed down the lengths of his body that had captivated her so, and gasped when she beheld his erect member being happily massaged and serviced by her fellow nurse and "friend with benefits", Addison-Rei.

 _'Wow... so big...'_

That was the first thought that entered Mina's mind as she gazed upon the sight with widened eyes and mouth agape. Addison-Rei continued her happy, enthusiastic, and clearly aroused jerking and stroking of Gabriel's meat rod which seemed to be made of pure muscle as the veins swelled and bulged underneath the surface of the skin. Mina gulped as her thoughts slowly came back to her, as she continued to be enthralled by the sight before her.

 _'I-It's so big! H-How could Addy take something like that inside her without tearing apart?! A-And she looks so happy and excited... C-Can I really do this? O' my creator, Lord Felix! Guide me!'_

Addison-Rei giggles, bringing Mina back from her thoughts, noting her fellow nurse's amused expression as she smiled and ran her pink tongue over her lips alluringly as she spoke almost with a moan in her voice.

"Relax, Mimi.~ I promise this will be a night to remember."

Just then, Gabriel's right hand moves to Mina's head, gently cradling it, and as she then automatically looks up to her master.

"She's right, Mina. You're too tense. Trust in your decision."

With that affirmation Gabriel leans down and places a soft, gentle kiss upon her lips. For a second her eyes widened in surprise from the action, but then seemed to relax as she then reached up with her own hands and held onto either side of his face.

They both then slowly, but continuously shared gentle, sensual kisses, filling Mina's body with warmth as she relaxed, and became more and more aroused herself as the warmth of Gabriel's naked body filled hers, and she found herself being drawn into that warmth as she pressed her still clothed figure into his naked form. Like a moth to flame, she found herself desiring the heat he was giving off.

 _'Uwah...~ Lord Gabriel is so warm and gentle, yet so firm, powerful, and... warm. He's so warm. I... I... want this? The warmth? Or him? Is there a difference? Kya! I'm so confused! But so... so...'_

Mina's thoughts abruptly end when her hands suddenly shoot down to her pink nurse's attire, and almost rips the buttons off as she pulls it open and lets it fall to the ground as the sleeves slide off her arms. She revealed herself to be wearing no undergarments of any kind, and save for the white leggings that went up to over half her thighs, she was completely bare.

She pressed her naked form into Gabriel's, savoring the waves of heat hitting her body, and the tingling sensations it gave her fully erect nipples as they dug into his hardened skin. Wrapping her arms around his neck, her tongue shot into his mouth, almost literally drinking in his warmth, as his right hand slowly, smoothly, and gently glided over the surface of her skin.

Meanwhile, Addison-Rei watched with a mischievous, but albeit proud smirk as she watched the display, still massaging the lengths of Gabriel's muscular shaft much to hers and Gabriel's delight as she noted a subtle thrusting motion that met her ministrations. She smiled and then decided to follow Mina's example by also disrobing, and revealing herself to also be lacking in any sort of undergarments.

Once her nurse's attire slid off her frame, and she undid her white hair, Addison-Rei was also completely bare, save for her white leggings. She pressed her bright, soft, and smooth skin against Gabriel's muscular frame, and slid down the lengths of his body until she was on her knees. Directly in front of her face was the object of her growing arousal and lust as she cradled Gabriel's hardened, twitching cock with her left hand.

Then her mouth and moist, pink tongue traveled the lengths of his shaft with loving and entranced kissing and licking motions that served to stoke the fires of Gabriel's libido even further as a wave of heat washed over both Addison-Rei and Mina. This heat made both of them feel sensations of dizziness and arousal in equal measure as they could feel wetness build up between their legs.

Addison-Rei reached the tip of Gabriel's cock, and it seemed to beckon her as the aroma of Gabriel's musk wafted through the air, clouding her thoughts. The urethra of his cock head had a steady flow of a clear, glistening fluid that she too well recognized, and without hesitation her mouth spread wide and gobbled the intoxicating morsel in front of her with a pleasured, muffled moan.

"Humf... Hmm...~"

"Unn... Hmmm..."

Gabriel drew his head back away from the locking of lips and tongues from Mina as moans of his own escaped his lips. This surprised the homunculus nurse for a moment, unsure of what was happening, until again she looked down and gasped at the sight before her.

Mina was mesmerized as she saw Addison-Rei's mouth repeatedly take in their master's member, bobbing her head back and forth, swallowing nearly a third of its length while she used both her hands to stroke and massage the rest. Her moans of pleasure and satisfaction echoed in the bedchambers as subtle grunts and growls escaped Gabriel's throat, clearly being taken in by her ministrations of his cock that now glistened with copious amounts of her saliva and his precum.

Suddenly, a compulsion that Mina could not explain compelled her to also slide her soft body down the lengths of Gabriel's, a spark of pleasure shooting down the length of her spine as she went to her knees. She was transfixed on Addison-Rei's efforts of servicing their lord with as skillful a blowjob as she could have ever imaged, as her friend pulled back slightly, twirling her pink tongue in graceful circles around the head of his cock whilst still using her hands to tug, pull, rub, and massage its lengthy shaft.

 _'Damn. She's good. Much better than what I remember from last time. Oh, I didn't even realize how much I needed this... a night of passion...'_

"Unnnggh! Ha, ha, ah!~"

Moans of pleasure continued to echo in the bedchamber as Gabriel gave himself over to the sensations and pleasures filling his body by Addison-Rei's ardent and amorous efforts. Then more filled the air as the soft, slender fingers Mina's right hand went to his large scrotum sack that carried his equally large testicles, caressing and massaging them with a fascinated countenance tinged with excitement.

 _'I... as a nurse I know about certain things about a man's body, but... why am I drawn to this sensation and these feelings? Is this what Addy experienced? She looks so happy and excited... That "glow" is back. Do I look like that? By the creators, my heart is pounding!~'_

Mina's thoughts vanish as she lowers her mouth to Gabriel's balls, kissing, licking, and sucking on them with passion and zeal, and the fingernails of both her hands travel the lengths of his thighs. This seemed to take Gabriel over the edge as each hand firmly gripped the head of each woman, and an orgasm washed over him as a wave of his body heat washed over them, and for a moment Mina could have sworn she saw him glow with an emerald colored light.

"Aarrgh! Un! Ha! Ah!"

Gabriel's hips thrust forward with each ejaculation of his creamy white fluids into Addison-Rei's mouth, who greedily and eagerly swallowed every burst that shot down her throat and into her gullet.

*GULP*GULP*GULP*GULP*GULP*

Meanwhile, Mina's mouth hanged open in awe at the display, as she watching her friend drink in their master's essence with a look of drunken euphoria on her face. A spark of excitement and pride filled her as she realized that she was responsible for both of them being in this state, as well as want and desire as she caressed her smooth back.

"A-Addy?~ Can you leave some for me? I-I want to try...~"

Before Mina could finish her sentence, Addison-Rei's month separated itself from Gabriel's cock-head with a "POP!", and a few ropes of cum above and below her lips. Without hesitation she then went and locked lips with Mina, giving her a full-on french kiss.

Mina's eyes widened as she felt a warm, sweet, and salty fluid flood her mouth from her friend's, realizing what she was doing. After a second, the surprise faded, and a wave of pleasure hits her mind like electricity, clouding her thoughts as she embraces Addison-Rei, returning the cum filled kiss, swirling their master's love juices in their mouths as their tongues coiled around each other like snakes.

 _'So... this is what our lord tastes like... I... I like this. I really like this. Especially when sharing it with Addy. O' Lord Felix... I... can't think... all I want is to feel more...'_

Mina's thoughts fade as an audible *GULP!* is heard from her throat. Both of the women had intoxicated expressions on their faces as they each used their lips and tongues to happily "clean" any other remnants of their master's cum away. Just as they had finished they looked back up to Gabriel with eyes glossed over in arousal and want, and he himself looked down to them with lust and emerald fire in his.

 _'Thank you ladies. I really had no idea how much I needed this...'_

He smiled warmly at them, reached down, and gently picked each woman up in each of his arms and carried them to his bed, and slowly and tenderly lowered and placed them onto the surface. Gabriel could feel his blood and his libido boiling, aching for the two beauties who gazed up at him longingly. He put himself through a month of hell during his training, and now that built up stress sought release, but he resolved to hold back.

 _'I have to stay in control with these two. They are much weaker than I am, so I can't be too rough or come on too strong. If I'm not careful, I could easily break them in half with my strength.'_

Gabriel leaned down to the human nurse on his left, and homunculus nurse on his right, whose faces were both flushed with heat and desire. They both then suddenly reached up, locking one of their arms around his neck, and started kissing him with hungry fervor as they each sought to devour his lips with their own, as their hands put a death grip on a handful of his long, golden blonde air.

With their free hands they wandered over his body until they both reached and tugged at Gabriel's still erect, muscular, hot flesh-pole that seemed to burn in their hands. This sent a wave of heat up and down their spines as they both cooed under their shaky breaths as the three sets of lips and tongues seemed to be entangled in a passionate love dance.

Gabriel's hands, while firm and powerful, were also quite soft and gentle as they rubbed and glided over the surface of the skin on their bellies and chests. In smooth, masterful motions and strokes of his palms and fingers, each touch from him elicited a new response in the form of moans, yelps, sighs, breaths, winces, gasps, and quivers.

This was especially true when his hands reached and paid special attention to their breasts. Like a skilled masseuse, he caressed their love mounds whilst ignoring their respective pink, erect nipples entirely. Both ladies seemed to purr at Gabriel's ministrations, as well as squirm under the tease of having the peaks of their breasts being neglected by his effleurage.

As if sensing this, Gabriel's palms opened, hovering over their breasts until only the tips of his fingers were still in contact. The arousal of the pair of women seemed to double when his fingers went up and down their breasts, always stopping short of actually making contact with their now rock hard and extremely aroused nipples.

This teasing seemed to continue on forever, until Gabriel suddenly, but gently cupped their breasts, with a nipple in each hand being softly, but firmly pinched with a thumb and index finger. They each squeaked in surprise at the action, which turned into moans as his thumbs and fingers gently tugged and massaged their nipples. Kneading their breasts in this fashion only served to further fan the flames of their building climax.

Both women were squirming under him as the intense sensations they were experiencing kept them on the maddening edge of orgasmic release without the actual release. Their 3-way french kissing, his breast ministrations, and the feeling of his erect, scorching hot meat rod that seemed to burn with lust in their hands, made them wail with want for that one extra action that could take them over the edge.

Seemingly sensing this, Gabriel propped himself up slightly on his knees, and slowly, almost tortuously, glided his index and middle fingers down the middle of their breasts, then over the contours of their bellies, and then down to their clitoris.

With but a few circular motions and strokes they both were thrusting their hips and pelvises upward, and in less than a minute, they both climaxed with earsplitting wails, as they also clamped down on Gabriel's rock hard cock as if it were a lifeline, having him grunt and growl in pleasure himself.

"Grrugah. Uun! Gah!"

"HAH HAH AAAAH!"

"AH AH AH EEEEEIII!"

Even during their release Gabriel continued to "service" their womanhoods, driving them even further into their powerful orgasms that made their entire bodies quake with ecstasy. Fluids completely drenched their thighs and groin areas as dark, wet areas formed on the silk sheets under them.

After a few minutes their orgasms were dying down, and their bodies twitched and trembled from the powerful orgasms that filled their being. Gabriel smiled warmly and fondly as he gazed upon their gasping, exhausted forms.

Their hands released their grip from his scorching hot flesh-pole that twitched with anticipation and free-flowing clearing liquids. Addison-Rei still had he eyes closed as she was catching her breath, while Mina barely managed to open hers, and just in time to witness her master slowly lick and lap up her lady fluids that made his right hand glisten in the low light.

A renewed tinge of arousal vibrated within all areas of her crotch as she saw him favor her taste like it was a fine wine. She gulped when she realized that he noticed her, but a soft smile decorated his lips as he moved his left hand to her mouth. She recognized the smell almost immediately, and when she looked towards Gabriel with a questioning look the only reply she received was a single smiling nod.

No words were spoken as she understood the intent. As Gabriel continue to clean and savor her taste from his hand, so too did she enjoy the sensation of licking and sucking the taste of Addison-Rei from his. She quivered as she took in the combined tastes of her friend and her master as her tongue coiled and glided across the surface of the skin of his hand and fingers, moaning as she cleaned them in nearly no time at all.

Unbeknownst to Mina, Addison-Rei had recovered enough to watch the scene with a satisfied grin as she laid on her left side, propping her head up on her open palm. She watched they both seemed to finish, and Gabriel then leaned over Mina with lust and desire shining in his emerald colors eyes.

She gasped at the sight with a sound akin to a hiccup, as her master prepared to mount her in the missionary position, with his hot, glistening member laying on top of her stomach. Still as stiff and rigid as before, leaking his warm fluids on her skin, her mind reeled from the implications.

 _'C-Can I do this? Will I be able to accommodate such an impressive... dragon? Eh?~ Why am I calling his thing a "dragon"? How strange...'_

Mina is immediately pulled away from her musing when a sensation akin to an electric current shoots up her spine. Calming her breathing she looks down and sees her master rocking his hips back and forth slowly and gently, which allows his warm, moist member to glide and massage her clitoris, while Addison-Rei had already reached down and was stimulating her vulva and the walls of her vagina with two of her fingers.

"Ah... ha... ha.~ Addy... Lord Gabriel..." Mina says in a gasp.

Her named friend simply smiles and winks as Gabriel leans forward and locks lips with her, kissing her deeply and passionately for a few minutes. As their lips separated, the stimulation was still continuing as Gabriel purred softly in her ear.

"Are you ready, Mina?"

"I... I am." She replied with a gasp and a gulp.

For a moment, Gabriel hesitates as the look on his face clearly showed that he was not entirely convinced. He looks to Addison-Rei in concern, whom gave a relaxed smile and nod as a reply as she started to massage Mina's clitoris with the petite fingers of her right hand. Gabriel nodded once in reply as he then positioned the tip of his throbbing cock on the opening of Mina's vagina.

Without moving it into Mina he leaned down and held her in his arms, as if to brace her. Feeling the warm and pulsing tip of his member on the threshold of her opening, she returned the embrace and held onto Gabriel, as he then softly purred into her ear.

"Breathe steady breaths. Alright?"

Mina emphatically nods in reply as she closes her eyes, and takes in a deep breath as Gabriel leans his hips into her ever so slightly as she spreads her legs wider to better accept him into her.

"Eek!"

Barely the tip of Gabriel's cock had managed to enter past the walls of her vulva and into her vagina before Mina yelped with a sound more akin to a surprised squeak for a mouse. Her body twitched from the sensation and a worried Gabriel leaned down to her ear and once again softly spoke.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Y-Yes, my lord! P-Please, keep going.~" She earnestly replied.

 _'I-If Addy could do this as a virgin, t-then I can do it. I want to!'_

"Very well. Just remember to breathe." Gabriel says with a sigh.

Once again, Mina nods in reply, still keeping her eyes closed, and taking deep, measured breaths. Meanwhile, Addison-Rei was smiling in pride at her fellow nurse and friend. She then proceeded to increase the rate and intensity of the stimulation to Mina's clitoris, as well as massaging the surrounding areas, and kissing and licking her right earlobe.

That seemed to do the trick, as renewed moans accompanied her labored breathing as Gabriel continued to slowly move into her. The tip of his penis was now fully engulfed in the moist fleshy velvet walls of her love-organ. Shaky breaths were now readily escaping her lips as Gabriel's and Addison-Rei's dual stimulation rocked her very core.

Nearly half of Gabriel's length and girth was now inside Mina, and her body glistened like a diamond in the low cool lighting as sweat coat every inch of her naked body. Her cunt was now spread wide by Gabriel's girth as juices flowed like a river onto their joined sexes. Her body quivered as she felt the building of a new orgasm rise to the surface.

Sensing this, Addison-Rei increased the intensity of her ministrations, while Gabriel slowly increased the rate he was inserting his pulsing member. This was too much for Mina, and with Gabriel's final thrust that saw his entire length swallowed up by Mina's depths, her body was rocked by another intense orgasm that reflexively caused her vaginal walls to clamp down on Gabriel's throbbing, scorching hot cock.

"Ha, ha, ha, eeeiyaaah!~"

"Un! Grrragh!"

Gabriel grunted and growled as Mina's tightness took him off guard, as did her legs locking around his waist with surprising strength. Her arms could not cover the entire size of his broad shoulders, and unconsciously dug her fingernails into his skin. She was not strong enough to break the surface of his hot skin that was tougher than leather, but it did stimulate Gabriel's libido as his cock pulsed inside of her in further arousal.

After a few minutes, Mina relaxed her grips on Gabriel as she panted heavily, trying to catch her breath. Both Gabriel and Addison-Rei smile down at her, and Gabriel leans down, and gives her a deep, passionate kiss, which Mina happily returns as their tongues coil and dance inside their join mouths. After a few minutes, Gabriel slowly rises up from her, and holds her legs aloft from under her knees.

 _'She seems ready now, and I'm at the limit of my control. This dragon enhanced libido of mine... it makes holding back my passions so difficult...'_

Realization dawned on Mina as to what was about to happen. She could feel Gabriel's length and girth completely fill her up to her belly, with the heat of his arousal and passion flooding into her like a wave. She looked up at him, and again she could have sworn she saw him glow with an emerald light, but her thoughts were fading fast due to her constant orgasms, arousals, and newly discovered desires clouding her mind.

Addison-Rei at her right side did not seem to notice as she wore a smile that was akin to the proverbial cat that swallowed the equally proverbial canary. She watched as Mina's face twisted in rising ecstasy, and decided to help things along by stimulating and massaging her ever swelling and moist clitoris, while Gabriel started to slowing move his solid flesh rod within her.

"AaaaAaaAaaAaa... Giyaaa!"

Mina cried out as she experienced a torrential flood of euphoria shoot down her spine and into her nethers, causing a more literal flood onto Gabriel's meaty length. He picks up a more moderate pace in his hip thrusts, the sounds of fleshy slaps from the pelvic thrusting echoing in his bedchambers. Gabriel's breathing begins to quicken and a tiny growl escapes his thoat, his libido and arousal now fully awakened.

"Haa... ah...grrrr... argh...hee... Ugnnn!"

"Hie... unn... my... my lord... my lord... AH!"

Mina's mewing voice moans out Gabriel's title as her "lord" with soft and sultry dulcet tones as her fingers dig into the sheets under her. Gabriel leans down to her as he wraps his powerful arms around her, lifting her a few inches of the bed as his trusts builds up in speed. Mina in turn wraps her arms around his neck, as if in for dear life, her fingernails trying in vain to dig into his skin. He gently caresses the left side of her neck with soft kisses and swipes of his tongue as she continues to moan in ecstasy.

Addison-Rei laid on her side, enjoying the "show" before her as Mina lost herself in the moment, and was seemingly taking Gabriel along with her as his thrusts were now increasingly rapid. They locked into a deep, passionate kiss, the mutual heat of their skin seeming to melt into one another. They stayed like this for 30 minutes, before an orgasmic explosion of energy simultaneously erupted from both of them.

"Aarrrggha!"

"AaaAaaa...aaaaah!"

Mina threw her head backwards, as her back arched, her toes curled, and her eyes had glazed over in the euphoric tidal-wave of their shared climax, as it took hold of her mind and her consciousness. Her own juices flowed out and intermingled with the scorching hot seed that pumped through her vaginal canal, and into her womb.

Gabriel clenched his teeth so hard that one could hear them grinding, as his hips bucked and spasmed with each ejaculation. One, two, three, and then another, and another, until finally, Mina's tiny belly was filled with his seed. Gabriel relaxed his breathing as he gazed down upon the small homunculus and saw the blissful expression on her face and smiled to himself.

 _'You really hung in there young lady. I'm... grateful for this... this moment...'_

His thoughts were interrupted by the passionate kisses of Addison-Rei, as she wrapped her arms around Gabriel like a eager lover of many years. Her lips and tongue melted into his as her arousal and libido made all sense and reason leave her, and all that was left was desire.

After five minutes of passionate kissing, her lips and tongue separated from his, and trace along the lengths of his chin, to the nape of his neck as she nuzzled him. Her lips, tongue, and even her teeth hungrily assaulted his solid, iron-like flesh, as she then coolly purred into his left ear...

"My lord, allow me to tend to your mighty 'dragon'."

Gabriel could only chuckle at the euphemism, as it was something that Alisha herself had used in the past, on numerous occasions, both at home and in the game, regardless of the people present. He then leaned his head towards Addison-Rei's, gently bit her ear, but not to cause pain, but to heighten her arousal, as his hot breath wafted over her ear and neck as he replied in a deep, almost commanding voice...

"Then by all means... please do."

She could only shutter in ecstasy as Gabriel's voice filtered into her ears, his powerful voice and strong musk overwhelming her senses. He then slowly pulled his cock out from an exhausted, and semi-unconscious Mina, who still moaned in reply. Gabriel perked a brow as the moan itself had an undercurrent of... disappointment?

He did not have much time to mull, for as his flesh stick swinged and wobbled, with a dollop of his cum hanging from the tip, the human nurse NPC enveloped it with her mouth near instantly with a, "HUMF!". Gabriel clenched his eyes shut as he allowed her to devour his smouldering cock, the pleasure hitting him in waves as she deepthroated the entirety of his length with wild abandon.

"Mmmmmm!"

Addison-Rei clawed at his chiseled, muscular chest and abs as she relished in the combined fragrance and flavor of Gabriel's spunk, and Mina's womanly juices. She then slowly pulled back, with a strong suction that collected all traces of the cocktail of sex fluids, and left Gabriel's masculine splendor glistening in the soft light. Then she kissed the tip with a triumphant smile.

He looked at her both amused and perplexed as she then crawled into bed on all fours, smiling luridly back at him as she worked her way to Mina. She then spread the legs of a still groggy and semi-delirious Mina, and dove into her cunt that was flowing with the sex-juice cocktail of Gabriel's spunk, and Mina's quim, and greedily lapped and sucked it down into her gullet. The small homunculus girl quivered at the new, raw stimulation with a sharp moan, nearly rousing her to full consciousness.

Gabriel chuckled at this and had a wry grin as he slowly approached her from behind her perfectly rounded, heart-shaped ass that just beckoned his pulsing love-pole to plunge into her, but instead he moved slightly to the left, and as he came up beside her, he gently slapped her left ass cheek, causing her head to suddenly jerk up.

"Ah~un!"

Just then Gabriel's mouth was by her left ear, and spoke with a purr that transitioned into a subtle, animalistic growl that made her heart flutter.

"You're being a naughty girl Miss Rei, and naughty girls shall wait a little bit..."

Feeling his hot breath upon her ear and the nape of her neck, made the named nurse coo in delight. Then Gabriel's large, warm, and firm hands traced the contours of her body as they glided over the surface of her smooth skin. As she went back to servicing Mina, a feeling of loss filled her as Gabriel's touch left her a moment, but it was only for a moment.

She quivered as she felt Gabriel's touch in the form of his index and middle fingers slowly but steadily pump her love-hole, as his tongue glided and danced around and on her clitoris, while his other hand traveled the lengths of her body's skin. That same touch that she remembered over a month ago that set her lust and desires aflame the time that she had "helped" him recover.

Once again, he was like a musician and a composer in one. Each touch from him elicited a new response in the form of a symphony moans, yelps, sighs, breaths, winces, gasps, and quivers. Through the haze of lust and libido, this was transferred over to her as she in turn worked the love-entrance of Mina's awakening, moaning, and shuttering form. When neither of them could stand it anymore, they both climaxed within a few seconds of each other, filling Gabriel's bedchambers with thunderous wails of pleasure.

"Hieeee~aaaahhh!"

"Ugnnnaaaaaah!"

Mina's body went limp, while Addison-Rei's face collapsed face first into Mina's cunt, both of them panting heavily. Then Addison-Rei's face shifted into a mischievous smile as Gabriel lifted her perfectly rounded, heart-shaped ass up into the air, and his cockhead was throbbing on the walls of her vulva. With an almost drunken expression she looks back to Gabriel and gently places her right hand on his, and speaks in a sultry tone of voice as she provocatively shakes her rear.

"Oh, my lord. Please don't hold back with me like you did with Mina.~ I can handle it. Fill me up, and make feel like a virgin again.~"

Gabriel smiles warmly at her at this. He then takes her right hand, kisses it, and softly says...

"As you wish."

She has a beaming, joyful smile at his reply, and she she closes her eyes, Gabriel thrusts his entire length into her sopping wet cooch.

"Kyaaa! My lord! Please fuck me! Oh, how I've longed for this again. To actually feel you inside me. Not just a phantom longing. My Lord Gabriel!~"

Gabriel needed little encouragement after that enthusiastic plea. Without any further preamble, he rapidly and rhythmically began to pump in and out of her, with each thrust forward burying his _extremely_ generous length and girth inside of her up to his pelvis. The sounds of the fleshy slaps of the pelvic thrusting resounded throughout the bedchamber, matched only by Addison-Rei's joyful and pleasure filled shouts of glee.

"Uh, uh, uh uhn! Oh, YES! MY LORD! MY LORD! Just like that! PLEASE! DON'T! STOP!"

The flesh of her buttocks seemed to bounce wildly with his continuous thrusting, and the white haired, blue eyed, human nurse's facial expression was of utter rapture as her whole body was rocked forward.

"Ugnnn! Hrrmf! Uhn! Hunn! Ah! AaaaAaaAaaAaa! AH!"

She had lost herself to the sensations burning inside her belly and cunt as Gabriel's large, scorching hot cock continued to impale her moist, fleshy, velvety insides. Her mouth hung open as she allowed her long tongue to wildly bounce in the air, saliva dripping down her chin. Gabriel was no better off as he grunted and growl like a beast in heat, and unbeknownst to the ladies in his bed, his eyes shined with an emerald light.

"Ha! Ah! Argh! Ugnnn!"

Just then, Gabriel pulled Addison-Rei up to him. Whilst he continued to mercilessly pound her from behind, to which she loved like an alcoholic to alcohol, Gabriel used his own tongue and mouth to to swallow up her dangling tongue. Locked a deep, hot, and wet kiss with her, he used his hands to gently knead the supple white skin of her breasts. He felt her tighten around his shaft as he did this, and continued by tugging ever so softly on her pink, erect nipples, as he then cupped her breasts in each hand, undulating them with soft strokes from his fingertips.

Addison-Rei was loudly mewling in his powerful arms. Scorching heat and electricity bathed every fiber of her being, and every nerve was alive with all consuming arousal as she thought of nothing else but climax. Gabriel's technique of combining his rough and nearly animal-like fucking, with soft and gentle petting made her head spin. She did not know which she preferred, nor did she care as she felt another powerful climax explode from her heart, her throat, her belly, and her nethers.

Her cries of lust and release was muffled by lips locking with Gabriel's, as growls and moans of his own could be heard, as he too embraced the release of his own climax into Addison-Rei's insides. His hips spasmed and bucked as he released rope after rope of his warm cum into her, and the walls of her velvety insides clamped down on him, seemingly trying to milk him for all that he was worth. Once again, his eyes lit up in an emerald glow, but this time flashed as he closed them shut, as if to hold something in.

Heat filled the room, and a look of worry and concern painted Gabriel's face as he looked to Addison-Rei. However, the albino nurse seemed lost in her own little world as she rode the waves of euphoria her orgasm brought, and as Gabriel regained his senses, he looked down and saw a smiling Mina, with her head underneath Addison-Rei, as if in expectation for something.

 _'Heh... Oh, Mina. Your friend here is a bad influence...'_

With a chuckle, Gabriel positioned the quivering Addison-Rei over Mina. He slowly pulled out of her, being careful not to be too quick, since she was still trying to hold onto his cock with all her might. There was a gasp from her when his meaty, and still hardened shaft left her insides, a feeling of emptiness and loss welling up within her.

 _'Oh, no my lord. Please keep it inside me. Let me bathe in your warmth...'_

Just then she was drawn out of her thoughts by the pleasurable sensation down on her nethers. She looked down, and even through her haze smiled as she saw a fully awake Mina, "milking" her love-canal like she had to her, and as Mina swallowed the juices inside of her with audible gulps, Gabriel took this moment to fully climb into bed, and rested against the pile of pillows at the head.

Resting his hands behind his back, he watched the spectacle of the once timid Mina being such a lewd, and quite voracious sexual creature. Once again, Gabriel's thoughts went back to her creator...

 _'Felix, you crazy bastard... I'm still left to wonder if Mina is like this due to your influence, or if this is something she developed on her own. Whichever the case, I am grateful for this moment where I can lay down my burdens, and tame this unruly, and ridiculous libido of mine...'_

"Aaaa~... Ah... Aaaaah.~"

Gabriel is taken away from his thoughts as the sounds of Mina pleasuring Addison-Rei filters into his ears, and notices the white-haired nurse staring at his still erect member with a hunger in her beautiful, blue eyes. With a mischievous smile having spread over her lips, she turns her body away from Mina's ministrations. Mina in turn has a pouting, disappointed look come over her face as she pulls away.

Addison-Rei pulls Mina up, and then whispers something into her left ear. Mina then smiles, blushes, and giggles like a schoolgirl. Her eyes then went to Gabriel's cock, still standing erect, twitching in response to the wanting looks the two ladies were giving in its direction. The two then started to slowly crawl over to him on all fours, the desire plain to see in their eyes as they approached his cock like two hungry predators.

When the two were upon Gabriel, they positioned themselves with Mina to his left, and Addison-Rei to his right of his mid-section. They then positioned their bodies to where Gabriel's swollen flesh-pole was sandwiched in between their vulvas and their clitorises. With a nod from the albino nurse, they each started to move their hips and pelvises up and down in an alternating manner, massaging Gabriel's cock with their love juices freely flowing, and the warm flesh of their womanhood gliding over his manhood.

"Un, un, ah, ha, ah, ah."

"Umph~! Hm, un, ah, ah~"

They each closed their eyes and reveled in the sensations and the warmth their new ministrations of their lord's cock was bringing them. Gabriel for his part enjoyed their creativity as he did subtle, upward thrusts with his hips and pelvis to meet their motions. He gave himself over to the pleasures they were giving him, and with both hands took hold of a leg from each of them, a guttural growl escaping his throat.

As all three had close their eyes to revel in their pleasures, a light emerald aura slowly started to form from Gabriel, and then enveloped the two women. It did not seem to bring them warm however. Quite the opposite, they seemed to love the sensations it brought about, as a gentle, prickly feeling caressed their nearly every inch skin, along with a gentle, warmth that filled their beings. This warmth also brought with it feelings of lust, desire, and yearning, as well as caring and compassion.

The two heightened the speeds of their efforts as their hips and pelvises moved with wild abandon, losing themselves to the combined sensations that seemed to touch their very souls. Inexplicably, all three were nearing their climaxes at nearly the same time, and as they did Gabriel's eyes shot wide open, and looked upon the scene with a mix of anticipation and concern.

With a tug on their legs, his emerald aura seemed to fizzle out right as they all hit the height of euphoria, their near simultaneous orgasms filling the air of the bedchambers.

"Ugnnn! Gaaah!"

"Hieee~ ah, ah, AH!~"

"Mrr... ah, ah... gaaah!~"

Just as they all cried out in ecstasy, Gabriel's cum ejaculates into the air, and lands back onto Gabriel's cock, with some landing on the ladies' clitorises and bellies. Over half a dozen ropes of his man-juices is ejected from his cock, covering it, the women's lower bodies, and their thighs in his warm spunk.

As Gabriel catches his breath, he notices that the ladies were looking upon their spunk covered skin with fondness and even joy. They both then turned to him, and Addison-Rei speaks up in a servile, and somewhat sultry tone.

"My lord, please allows us to clean up this mess for you.~"

He could only perk a brow as the duo did exactly that, by using their lips and tongue to "clean" themselves first. Their smooth, supple bodies glistening in the low light as they finished with methodical, and hungry determination. Then they moved on to Gabriel's cum gazed meat-stick that, despite the numerous orgasms, was still as hard as when they began.

The two of them stared at it in awe and wonder as they glided their moist, pink tongues on it, as if it was their favorite lollipop. When they were finished with the "clean-up", they wrapped both of their hands, one on top of the other, around his girth and length. Even then, they could not cover his entire length, with the cockhead still visible, along with a small bit of his shaft.

Then in perfect sync, they started to "pump" his cock with all their might. As they did, small dollops of cum began to flow out of his cock. As it did, the two ladies joined their tongues together to lap up what they could, and shared a deep french kiss after they were through. With a very audible *SMACK!*, their lips and tongues parted, and they released their grip on Gabriel's cock.

Addison-Rei then motioned her head towards Gabriel with a wink, as if to signal Mina something. She seemed to pick up on it as a broad smile spread over her lips, and then crawled over to and on top of Gabriel's lap. He picked up on what they were doing, and with a playful smirk, he glided his warm, firm hands over her body, as she got herself into position.

Addison-Rei took hold of Gabriel's cock, and rubbed it over Mina's love entrance, causing her to wince in expectation. Then, as it was set into place, Mina slowly lowered herself onto it, all the while moaning with an, "AhaaAhaaAaa", until she had impaled herself on his entire length. Feeling the warmth of his member inside her love-canal and belly, she could not help but squirm and quiver, as a tingle shot up her spine.

She fought through the haze that was building up in her mind and looked down at Gabriel with a blissful smile, as she thinks to herself, almost in a prayer...

 _'I understand now... thank you my creator, Lord Felix for guiding me here. And thank you my Lord Gabriel, for not turning me away. I finally understand why Addy so loved her time with you, and I want more...'_

As her thoughts cease, Addison-Rei moves up behind her, cupping her breasts along with Gabriel, and whispers into her ear...

"I hope you've got more energy to spare, because you're about to ride the magic dragon.~"

A lustful smile beams from her, while Gabriel rolls his eyes with a groan...

 _'Ugh... bad puns will follow me no matter what the world... they're definitely creations of my friends alright...'_

His thoughts come to an abrupt end when the sensation of Mina's velvety insides, and the sounds of her shaky breaths filters into his consciousness. Gabriel's hands travels the length of her smooth skin, while Addison-Rei continued to caress her breasts from behind, whilst nibbling on the nape of her neck...

* * *

And so this pattern continued for more than 3 hours. They'd each "take turns" with their beloved Lord Gabriel, the three of them wrapping around each other in euphoric bliss and joy. After those 3 hours, the two NPC nurses collapsed from sheer exhaustion on top of Gabriel, with Mina to his right, and Addison-Rei to his left.

Although Gabriel was still awake, his unruly cock and libido seemed to have died down, and upon his face was a new expression. It was one of... contentment. For the first time in a long period of time, Gabriel felt... light. As if a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He then remembered the promise he made to his beloved Alisha. The promise to "live his life". As he gazed down at the sleeping forms of the two women in his arms, a warm smile formed as he thought to himself...

 _'Thank you, Mina. Thank you, Addison-Rei...'_

He then fell asleep, a blissful expression on his face as he did. Then suddenly, a light emerald aura enveloped all three of them as they slept, wrapping them in a blanket of warmth and protection, as they slipped off into dreams...

* * *

 ***A/N: Alright! It's been a LONG time coming, but I FINALLY got this often requested and REALLY sought after project DONE! Seriously, the number of PMs I've received asking me, "When's it coming out?!", has been a shocker, to say the least. But, it's that support that has kept me going throughout this process, and throughout some of my more troubled times in my personal and professional life. So, to all of you WONDERFUL people, THANK YOU! The support has meant the world to me. Now, as far as the future, here is what is going to happen. My primary Gabriel story will be worked on next, followed by my Madara crossover. IF there is to be another chapter to this M-rated side-story, it'll not be for a while, as those 2 other writing projects need my attention, as well as the editing work I'll be doing for others. Simply put, I'll be too busy, so the planned 2nd chapter won't happen for a while. So please, be patient. I'm only one guy after all. ;) Until next time, my friends! Later!***


End file.
